


the sun shines brighter

by goldenhjp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bakery, Flower Child Harry Styles, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis Tomlinson, Romance, University, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhjp/pseuds/goldenhjp
Summary: Harry loved flower crowns but it seemed not everyone was a fan of them. With Harry's first hired job a flop because of a disapproving man, he decides to just focus on University instead... and not the boy he met by chance with the blue piercing eyes.That was until he finally went to Uni and realized he shared a dorm room with said boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short chapter story! 1,000 to 1,500 words.  
> Enjoy!

**Harry smiled** as another customer entered the bakery. He had just gotten the job and he was actually enjoying it surprisingly. He looked up and was met with an older man who had black hair and brown eyes. "Hello, welcome to Kimberley Bakery. What would you like today?" Harry grinned, shifting the flower crown on his head. He made a new one the night before and it had pink and red flowers.

The man looked up from his phone, his eyes following Harry's hand as they reached up to his head. Harry looked down for a second, his smile faltering when he saw the confusion and disgust on the man's face. It was no surprise that people thought he was weird for wearing flower crowns but he told himself that he didn't care what others thought of him. He looked back up then, smiling broadly at the man.

"Sir?"

"Disgusting," said the man underneath his breath but Harry could hear it loud and clear. His eyes watered and he looked down again but plastered another fake smile on his face.

"Sir, are you going to order?"

"No." The man looked around for a second and then focused on Harry again, "Where is the manager of this bakery?" He demanded.

"I... I— one second." Harry quickly went in the back and told his manager that a customer wanted a word with her. The woman wasn't very pleased by the look on her face but she had hired someone like Harry, so he wasn't going to complain too much.

Harry followed the woman back out to the register with his head down again. He knew what would happen next. He had just gotten the job as well. He would never be able to keep one if he kept being so different.

"Hello, you wanted to speak to me?" Harry's manager— Kimberley— asked, the owner of the bakery.

"Yes, I just want to understand why you would hire such revolting people." The man had his lips pursed in a thin line.

The manager gave Harry a look that said that he was in trouble and his eyes once again watered. He slowly walked away from the conversation and sat down at one of the tables in the bakery.

Harry's hand reached up to his head, intending to slide the flower crown off and throw it in the rubbish bin but a hand grabbed his wrist in a harsh grip, giving him a fright.

His watery vivid green eyes looked up into piercing blue. "It's okay, don't take it off." The boy smiled warmly and Harry couldn't help but take in his appearance.

He had dark brown hair that was swept to the right and light stubble on his chin. He was wearing a black tee with a design of a smiley face and two x's as eyes and plain black trousers.

The one thing that drew him in the most was the blue eyes though. It felt like he could lose himself in them... like it was an ocean and he couldn't find his way to the surface.

"H— Hello..." Harry muttered, his eyes drawing closed when he realized that he was checking out the boy in front of him.

"Hello." The boy smiled, obviously amused if the tone of voice was anything to go by. "What's your name?"

Harry looked up again and sighed, wondering why this boy was even speaking to him. He then decided to just go along with it. "Harry."

"Well... Harry, my name is Louis." Harry watched as a grin formed on Louis' face and he couldn't help the blood that rushed to his cheeks at the simple gesture.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, clutching his own shirt in his hand shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Louis said, his eyes following Harry's hand as it grabbed at his shirt.

"I have to—" Harry was cut off by a shout from next to the register.

"Harry Styles, get over here... now!" Kimberly shouted from across the room. Harry grabbed his shirt tighter and he knew Louis was watching him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry replied back, barely above a whisper, "Sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." He redirected his words to Louis.

Louis simply smiled and nodded. Harry could feel Louis' gaze on him as he walked away and over to Kimberley.

"Harry, you know I told you not to wear those silly crowns. Imagine what the customers feel when they see you. It's either you take them off or I'll have to fire you from this job. I can't have customers come to me and complain about you. I will lose business." Kimberley explained and Harry nodded, reaching up again to take the crown off but stopped.

This was his life and he could live it the way that he wanted. Plus, Louis seemed like he didn't mind Harry wearing them. Maybe there were nice people in the world.

Harry looked down but then looked up at his manager with passion in his eyes. "I won't take it off. I'm sorry." He shifted his eyes and tried not to break down and cry at the narrow-eyed look Kimberley gave him.

"I see." Kimberley said, "Well, pack your stuff up... I want you out in five minutes."

Harry nodded and sighed as he walked back into the storeroom to grab his things. He got a day out of his job anyway. Any other place wouldn't have hired him, period.

He felt like crying and curling up in his bed with his cat, Dusty. At least he could bond with his cat, who had an exact same flower crown except it was tiny to fit his little head.

With his things in his hand, he walked past Kimberley and out the door. He would be starting University soon anyway. He didn't need a job, really. He just felt happy when he could help people and a job felt like he was helping others in another way.

He shook his head and entered the cab parked on the curb. He gave the man directions and the last thing he saw before driving away, was Louis and his blue piercing eyes staring at him heatedly.

Harry had a hard time looking away from the gaze and the only reason he stopped was because of the car as it turned around the corner.

"Louis." Harry tried once again on his lips before smiling lightly in happiness despite his day.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sighed and opened his car door. He was sick and tired of his job and he wanted to do unspeakable things to his boss. Maybe murder wasn't very low on his list, after all. Louis shook his head and tried to get rid of the morbid thoughts. 

He just couldn't help the way he felt. It seemed that everything he did was criticized and he couldn't walk away without a muttered, 'Incompetent' from his boss. 

There were a lot of things he wanted to do but he tried to hold himself back because if he did, there was no going back. He would never even contemplate murder but ever since meeting his new boss, it had become a constant companion in his mind. 

'Bloody tosser,' Louis thought, glaring at his steering wheel. 

He took out his keys and put the right one in the ignition, starting the car up. He had decided that maybe a bakery would cheer him up as it was nice and quiet and he could have a cuppa' without his wanker of a boss yelling at him about something or other. 

He pulled out onto the highway and turned the volume up to listen to some music. He sighed again. He wished he had pursued his passion in music. He still wrote songs but it wasn't the same when he couldn't express them to other people. He could write about his feelings all he wanted but if nobody heard them... what was the point? Some people kept their writing to themselves but that wasn't him. 

He wanted the world to hear what he felt through his music but... it was too late for him. He missed his chance, that was what he had always thought anyway. 

Louis pulled into the bakery parking lot and shut off the ignition, grabbing his phone and wallet and getting out to make his way to the door of the bakery. 

A bell rang as he entered and he looked around, his eyes perusing everything around him. The bakery wasn't what he thought it would be and a disappointed sigh left his lips. He really was starting to form a dark cloud in his head. He was lost in his thoughts and froze when he heard a musical voice from afar. 

"Ma'am, should I starting baking another batch of those scones?" Louis looked up immediately and almost dropped his phone on the floor when he was met with a small boy in a flower crown. He just about died on the spot when he saw the small sinful small on the boy's plump lips. 

"No, that's alright. I will take this customer and then I'll go back to finish up. You can take over here."

"Yes, ma'am." It seemed the boy was excited and Louis had a feeling that it was his first day on the job. He approached the counter and asked for a cup of Yorkshire tea and a scone before paying and taking his seat at one of the tables. 

He waited until the woman brought his tea over in a cup with a scone on a plate before digging in. It was a little over five minutes until finally, another customer entered the store. He had watched the flower boy run around, cleaning everything in sight. Louis couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy. 

That smile turned into a frown as he watched the interaction. "Hello, welcome to Kimberley bakery. What would you like today?" The customer was looking at the boy as if he were a new species and Louis didn't know how to feel. 

Initially, Louis couldn't help but revel in the sweet voice but he couldn't help the pain in his chest for the boy when the man whispered a quiet, "Disgusting," that wasn't as quiet as the man must have thought. 

Louis watched the disappointment enter the boy's eyes and almost as sudden as a flash flood, he wanted to stalk up there and give that man a nice hook in the face but he held himself back. He felt sadness for the boy and wanted to know his name so he wouldn't have to call him boy in his head.

"Sir, are you going to order?" He tried again and Louis didn't want to look because it was just too painful but he couldn't look away from the conversation. 

"No," said the man finally. Louis watched him looked around the bakery before sending his gaze to the embarrassed boy, "Where is the manager of this bakery?"

"I... I– one second." Louis could hear the trembling in the boy's voice and he had to grip the corner of the table to not jump up out of his seat and send the man flying through the glass window. 

The boy disappeared to the back and returned with the same woman who served him. Louis could see that Harry had his head down when he came back out and was probably thinking bad thoughts. He could see the woman's mouth twist up in a displeased way and Louis couldn't help the dread he felt for the poor boy. 

"Hello, you wanted to speak to me?" The manager– Louis guessed– asked. 

"Yes, I just wanted to understand why you would hire such revolting people." Louis couldn't help himself this time and just about knocked his chair over in his haste to get to the boy. He grabbed the boy's wrist tightly and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. "It's okay, don't take it off." Louis tried to smile as warmly as he could and watched as the boy took in his appearance. 

He did the same. The boy had curly brown hair that was splaying ever which way and was wearing a white over-sized T-shirt and black skin tight jeans that made Louis very warm in the cheeks. he was also wearing a small apron that made the boy look scrumptious. 

"H–Hello..." The boy muttered, head downcast and eyes drawn shut.

"Hello." Louis couldn't help the feeling he was beginning to feel deep in his chest and he smiled, amused at the small boy in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Harry," was the reply that Louis got after a minute of the boy staring at him. 

'Harry,' Louis couldn't help but think in his mind. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. He smiled even wider, "Well, Harry, my name is Louis." He grinned. 

"Nice to meet you," Harry said and Louis could help the small breath he let out at the tiny nervous gesture Harry made by tugging at his shirt. 

Louis had to catch his breath, "It's very nice to meet you as well," his eyes still on Harry's small hand.

"I have to–" 

They both turned to hear the manager's shouting voice, "Harry Styles, get over here... now!" Suddenly, Harry's nervous gesture wasn't as sweet anymore when he was gripping his shirt like a lifeline, not wanting to let go. 

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied back to the woman and then looked to Louis again, "Sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

Louis didn't want Harry to leave but smiled and nodded, wanting Harry to know that he was there for him. Louis watched Harry walk away and sat down at his table again and listened in. 

"Harry, you know I told you not to wear those silly crowns. Imagine what the customers feel when they see you. it's either you take them off or i will have to fire you from this job. I can't have customers come to me and complain about you. i will lose business." Louis was steaming mad by the end of the woman's words and he watched as Harry reached up to take his flower crown off but stopped half way. 

Louis felt some hope then, wondering if he had gotten through to Harry. His arm fell down, a small smile gracing his lips, "I won't take it off. I'm sorry." 

Even though Louis didn't want Harry to lose his job, he was proud of the boy for standing up for himself. That flower crown on Harry's head was cutest fooking thing he had ever seen and he wouldn't hear anyone say differently. 

"I see, well, pack your stuff up... I want you out in five minutes." 

Louis watched Harry nod and walk into the back, coming back with a small bag in his hand. He watched Harry nod at the woman before making his way out the door. Louis followed and watched as Harry got into a taxi, their eyes making contact as it drove away. 

If his eyes showed his developing feelings for the boy, well, it was all for the best. 

"Harry..." Louis whispered on the wind, "Harry." Would he see the small beautiful boy again? He really hoped he did. He didn't think he could stop his feelings from growing and it was only from their first meeting. 

" _Harry..._ "


End file.
